


Indescribable Feelings

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [17]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the main cast from the first three jp movies, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy, Alan and the rest of the survivors head to Jurassic World to check out the newest version of the disastrous park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind. But this is me attempting to catch up. This is supposed to be day 17's fic.   
> I was looking over the list of songs I had left and decided to try this one. As I was listening to the song, it hit me that it almost HAD to be JP3. Alan and Billy fit this song. 
> 
> Song for the day is A Whole New World from Aladdin.

Billy looks over at Alan as they board the airplane. It’s on the small side for a long flight but at least it’s a private plane. “Alan...” 

“Yes, Billy?” 

“I just... This... I’m surprised is all.”

“About?” Alan boards the plane ahead of Billy and finds his seat. “What is it?” 

“You’re going back. You’re voluntarily going back and you’re letting me come with you.” 

“They said it’s different.” Alan finds his seat and slides into it, letting Billy settle in next to him. “Mr. Masrani promised me that we wouldn’t be attacked. Everything has been double checked, triple checked and quadruple checked.” Alan licks his lips and buckles his seat belt, tightening it as he takes a deep breath. “And you’re coming with me because... Because I can’t go without you. Everything bad about the original island and everything bad about the second island... I need you with me to keep me from panicking.” 

“You could’ve said no,” Billy can’t help but point out. 

“Could’ve, sure, but should’ve? I don’t think so.” Alan looks at Billy at that. “I need to do this to get on with my life, Billy.”

Billy nods and pats Alan’s arm. He looks up, eyes widening. “Uh, Alan... Isn’t that Ian Malcolm?” 

Alan looks up, eyes wide. “Well, hell.” He shakes his head when Ian kneels in the seats in front of him and Billy, facing them.

“Dr. Grant. Long time no see,” Ian says, one eyebrow raised. “I’m surprised Masrani was able to get you to come out.”

“I could say the same for you, Dr. Malcolm. After you, your girlfriend and your daughter nearly got eaten on Isla Sorna and the incident in San Diego, I would think you never wanted to see a live dinosaur again.”

“Sarah convinced me I should give it one last try.” Ian gestured to where his girlfriend was getting settled in their seats. “You?”

“It’s time I faced my fears,” Alan says softly.

Ian nods and reaches over the seat, holding his hand out. “I look forward to spending time with you, Dr. Grant.” 

Alan looks at the hand, then shakes it. “And I you, Dr. Malcolm.”

Billy waits until Ian has settled into his seat before he looks at Alan. “You okay?” 

“Of course. Just odd to see the people who were survivors with me. And speaking of,” Alan says, standing up as much as he can in the small airplane. “Ellie, I didn’t realize you were coming.” 

Ellie leans forward and hugs Alan. “Last minute decision. Mark convinced me to give it a shot. He’s got the kids. I was hoping I’d see some familiar faces.” She waves at Billy.

He nods and waves back, forcing a smile. He wonders if Alan will try to rekindle the old flame. “Here Dr. Sattler, why don’t you sit in my seat? You and Dr. Grant can catch up.” 

“No, that’s not necessary, Billy, but thank you.” Ellie smiles at him. “I’m going to go say hi to Ian and Sarah. Alan, I heard Tim and Lex are coming along.” 

“It’ll be good to see them.” Alan smiles and sits back down. He looks over at Billy and smiles. “You’ll like Lex and Tim. They’re good kids.”

Billy nods, biting his lip. He has to remind himself that he’s not Alan’s husband, just his friend, so he needs to curb his jealousy.

A while later, after Ian’s daughter and their friend, Nick have joined the group, as well as Lex and Tim, and Erik and his family. Billy looks over at Alan as the plane prepares for takeoff. “Are you okay, Alan? We have a very limited time where we can still back out.” 

“No. I can do this. If the Kirby’s can do it, and Ian, and Ellie and Lex and Tim? I can do this.” Alan looks over at Billy and smiles a little. “Just... Promise me you’ll stay with me. Please, don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t, Alan. I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll let me,” Billy says, well aware of how that sounds. But he means it, in every way that the sentence can be taken. He means it. 

Alan watches him through the takeoff, then settles back.

It’s only days later, as they load into the gyroscope, that Alan and Billy have time alone without the others surrounding them. Even at night, they were never alone, with Eric, Lex, Tim and Kelly asking Alan and Billy both questions about what they’ve been up to.

Alan looks over at Billy as Billy drives the giant hamster ball like gyroscope over the grassy fields. “What, Alan?” 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Yes. You know I did. You know how I’ve felt about you. How I’ll always feel about you.”

Alan smiles and puts his hand on Billy’s where it rests on the controls. “Stop the ball.” 

Billy slows to a stop and looks over at Alan. “If you’re going to let me down, at least wait and do it where I can get away from you.” 

Alan shakes his head and leans across the machinery, kissing Billy deeply. “I love you too, Billy.” 

Billy flushes and ducks his head. “Alan...” 

“Billy, be mine.”

“Always,” Billy murmurs as Alan leans in and kisses him again. 

Alan pulls back and grins. “Let’s go see this new world,” Alan murmurs, keeping his hand over Billy’s on the controls. Billy watches him for another moment before he starts them forward again. He smiles brightly, thinking of how that movement resembles his and Alan’s relationship. They are indeed going forward. 

the end


End file.
